Sneak Peek
by ArenMoto
Summary: A sneak peek at my story i'm planning. Let me know if you have any title ideas, and ill try and pick one. I do not own Megaman ZX. Nor do I own the characters. I own an OC.


**Hey guys, this is just a little sneak peek at a story I plan on making a little after Redux. I'm open to suggestions about the title, and I hope you enjoy.**

"Hello, thank you for calling Giro Express. We can take anything, anywhere." a young blond haired man said on the communications.

"Hello, Giro. Is that you?" a young female voice said on the other end. "Ah, the Guardians. Or, should I say client?" Giro said fixing up his red transporter vest.

"We're at the agreed upon roundezvous point. Did you get the package?" the voice asked anxiously.

"Yes, we got the package. We're heading to the roundezvous point right now. I'll see you soon. I'll be expecting my tip as well." Giro said hanging up, chuckling.

"Alright you three, we gotta get moving." Giro said walking over to the three young friends, Vent, Aile, and Aren.

The three weeper next to a large tree overlooking the large cliff, the town easily visible from the large vantage point.

Aren w leaning against the large tree, glancing up to see his boss walking over. The two siblings, stand on the tree's roots looking at the large skyscraper.

"You can see the Slither Inc. building from here." Giro said walking up to the pair. "They really have dne a lot for this country." Giro said adjusting his glasses.

"Slither... If only they had gotten here 10 years ago..." Vent began, "Mom wouldn't have died..." Aile finished standing up.

Im sorry for what happened back then, but as far as the pele are concerned, the CEO of Slither is genuine hero." Giro said warming up his maroon transport bike.

"Serpent..." Aren muttered walking over to his black hover board. "We should get going. The client is already at the meeting spot." Aren said powering up the siblings transport bikes.

"Hey Giro, just who are these Guardians anyways?" Aile asked. "We dot know anything about them, and they haven't even told us whats in the package they want delivered so badly." the brown haired girl finished.

"The Guardians are a defense force that banded together to fight the Mavericks. As for the package, it's probably best that we don't get involved. It could be extremely dangerous." Giro responded.

"Hes right, for all we know it could be some kind of weapon." Vent said checking his tires. "We need to hurry. Client's already at meeting point." Aren said finishing preparations.

A shot suddenly rang out as an energy blast came towards Giro's bike, causing the engine to smoke.

"Mavericks!?" Giro yelled out ducking. Aren quickly rolled behind Vent's vehicle for cover. "How did they get here?!" Aile cried out hiding behind her pink scooter.

"They must be after the package!" Giro yelled out as a shot flew past him, into Vent's bike. The engine immediately started smoking, and a high pitched screech could be heard coming from the gas.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Aren asked as the bike exploded throwing Vent and Aren off the cliff. Aile quickly ran over, looking down the edge for her brother and her friend.

Crumbling could be heard as rocks started to give way beneath Aile. The land broke jinto small chunks, as Aile cried out falling. "Vent! Aile! Aren!" Giro yelled ut as his workers fell...

"Ugh... That was a bad fall..." Vent groaned standing up. "Ow... Jeez..." Aile whined looking around.

Aren quickly jumped up, and pulled out a small energy pistol.

"Where did you get that?!" Aile asked as Vent pulled her up. "Not important, just figured we may need it." Aren said putting in an energy cell.

"Guys! Are you alright?" Giro's voice called out from above. "You should be near the roundezvous point, is the package near you?" he asked.

Vent looked around, and spotted a large blue face-like object floating, next to it, a black face. Finally, a small pink one in the middle.

"That must be it." Aile said walking over, followed by Aren and Vent. "Freeze!". Voice rang out as an ominous 'click' could be heard from up ahead.

In front of the trio, we're men dressed in green wearing red goggles, a small girl in the middle, wearing a circus outfit.

"Woah! Wait! We're just transporter! We're here to deliver a package!" Vent yelled out throwing his arms in the air.

"Lower your weapons." the girl said walking forward. "Are you with Giro Express?" she asked. "Yes, and who are you?" Aren asked putting away his pistol.

"We are the Guardians. We heard shooting over here and came to investigate." the girl said. Suddenly, a loud rumble could be heard throughout the area as a large Mechaneliod looking like a snake comes slithering through the forest.

The Guardians quickly opened fire on the machine, with no visible signs of damage. "Prarie! It's to dangerous! Run!" one of them cried out as the snake threw its tail down on the Guardians.

"No!" the girl cried out running over to the injured man. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" Vent yelled running over to the girl. "Just leave the package! They'll follow us if we take it!" Aile cried out.

"But... Sis..." she began, "I can't let the Biometal fall into the wrong hands!" she yelled out standing up. "Come on!" Vent said approaching the large snake. "I can't take this on all by myself!" Vent yelled reaching down for a gun, quickly followed by Aile. Aren then walked up and pulled out his blaster.

"No," a voice began. "But we can together." the blue face said the pink and black one appeared next to it. "I'm Biometal Model X. Use my power." the blue one said as it went into Vent. "Model E, We can help!" the pink one said floating into Aile. "Biometal Model S, brace yourself." the black one said flying into the last of the trio.

"Aaghh!" they cried out in unison as power filled their bodies. "Bio-link Established. M.E.G.A SYSTEM, online." the Biometal's said as the three friends transformed...

**So that's the sneak peek for my Megaman ZX story. Again, if you have any title names, PM me, and ill try and figure one out. Hope you enjoyed it, see you guys back on Redux.**


End file.
